


The Journey Home

by thewriter



Category: The Lion Guard (Cartoon), The Lion King (1994)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-16 14:04:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20834600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewriter/pseuds/thewriter
Summary: Kion and his family and friends travel to the Pride Lands for the presentation of Kiara and Kovu's new cub.





	The Journey Home

**Author's Note:**

> This ended up being much longer then I expected and I was undecided about whether to split it into chapters, but there was really no good place to break it.
> 
> I chose Swahili\African names for Kion's cubs:
> 
> Kian- (KAH-nee) Strength\energy  
Mfalme- (Mfal-eh) princess
> 
> Aside from being pretty long for me I also changed the title last minute.

Many years had passed since the death of good King Simba and his queen. At such time his firstborn daughter Kiara took her rightful place as queen with her mate, Kovu. A short time later Kiara gave birth to a cub that would be the heir to the Pride Lands. The news of the birth traveled far and wide and even to the far away Tree of Life where Kiara's brother Kion ruled the small quiet kingdom with his queen, Rani.

Kiara sent the messenger several days before and that morning Kion and Rani woke the cubs before sunrise.

They were both dark in color like their mother with wide intelligent eyes with a hint of mischief, at the moment glaring reproachfully at their parents at being woken so early.

"Aw, dad, do we have to?" The male cub, Kani, whined. "You said it was so far!"

"Yes, Kani, I did say it was far, and yes we have to… All of us." Kion told his son firmly, "I'm not missing the presentation of my nephew, your cousin."

This female cub was easier to wake than her brother and her attitude, though groggy, seem to be much better.

"Come on, Kani, it will be an adventure! Mom and dad never take us past the Tree of Life." This female cub was much like her mother and though small she had a big personality. They called her Mfalme, which meant princess.

"Because you are small and the path to the Pride Lands is long and dangerous." Rani told her daughter." Even the path outside the pass is dangerous which is why your father and I and the rest of the Night Pride work so hard to protect our home."

"Don't you worry," Kion told the cubs, "Bashete, Bunga and the others are coming with us. They didn't want to miss this either."

"Can I at least ride on Bashete?" Kani asked. "I'm still tired and I don't think I can walk the entire way."

Kion chuckled.

"I'm sure you can." 

As the small group of animals set out Fuli made an observation.

"Kion, we can't take Asad's shortcut to the Pride Lands since you don't have the Roar anymore; we're going to have to take long way around." She glanced down at Kani and Mfalme, "it may be hard on your kids." The cheetah made a face.

"I understand Fuli, good point. It's a good thing Kiara gave me some time to get home, it may take a while but we'll make it."

"For sure!" Bashete agreed.

"Affirmative!" Ono replied, nodding.

The first few miles were easy, but Kion knew they were going to get harder, especially crossing the desert and mountains.

"Anga, keep watch for dust storms and other trouble." Kion told the eagle, "I just want to make sure everyone is safe."

"Right." Anga replied shortly. The eagle was an animal of few words.

Don't worry Kion," Rani reassured him, "we got a lot of eyes and ears, everyone especially our cubs will be safe."

Kion smiled.

"You're right, Rani, thanks."

Kion was also thankful for Ono's insight and memory because he remembered markers to and from the Tree of Life. While he was no longer keenest of sight, he and Anga made a good team as they could look ahead trouble.

When they were walking and playing games amongst themselves Kani and Mfalme, were either carried or rode on Bashete's back. There was so much to see! They had at least kept them amused for the time being.

Their first hurdle was crossing the small strip of beach by the ocean. While the Komodo dragons had been sent away from the surrounding area there was still nature to deal with and the group took their time. The cubs found the ocean fascinating and Ono, Bashete and Bunga never got tired of seeing the large expanse of water. They even said hello to a dolphin they had met in the area.

The longest stretch of their trip was crossing the expansive desert they had to wait until things cool and they could finish their journey by night.

"We can't go as fast," Fuli reasoned, "seriously, everyone needs to rest."

Rani nodded in agreement.

"Fuli's right, Kion, we're in no hurry."

"I know," Kion sighed, "I just don't want to let Kiara down. Being there for the presentation means a lot to her."

"Hey, at least were not racing against time from you turning evil." Bunga quipped.

Fuli glared at the honey badger.

"Not funny, Bunga."

"What's Bunga talking about dad?" Kain asked.

Kion sighed, now understanding what his father had always said about the need for patience.

"Nevermind, that now, it's a long story I'll tell you when you're older."

As they neared the Pride lands Kion knew there would be in more danger.

"As we cross into leopard territory keep an eye out for trouble." Kion told Anga.

"Yep." The eagle replied briskly.

"Ono, listen for the changing winds in case there's any dust storms."

"Kion," the egret replied, "it's the rainy season, it's not dry enough even in the Badlands."

"Right, yeah, of course." Kion mumbled.

"Yeah, Kion," Bunga replied, "the only thing we have to worry about is leopards "and even then we have muscle, right Big B?"

"I don't know little B, leopards are still pretty scary, even for me." Bashete replied.

"I'd like to avoid a fight if we can," Kion replied, "since we have the cubs with us."

"Yeah," Fuli replied, "I can't see Makucha letting us through without making it a fight, but circumstances are different." She glanced at the cubs again.

"Me and Binga can take them!" Bunga replied bouncing up and down as he elbowed his female companion.

"Yeah, all right," Kion replied with a sigh, "let's get through here as fast as we can, the less we are seen the better."

Kion let out a sigh of relief when they finally reached the edge of the Pride Lands. They had had minimal interference from the leopards having tried to stay downwind from them. It was early and he could just see the herds heading towards Pride Rock which was several miles away. Rani was carrying Mfalme and Kain was riding on Bashete's back; they would be there soon.

The sun was just starting to rise when they reached Pride Rock. Kiara, still looking tired, was there to greet them, Kovu behind her.

"Rafiki will be here soon I figure I'll let him sleep a little longer. You can wait in the den if you like."

"Vitani and her Guard are starting their patrol early this morning and they still have to organize the animals before the presentation." Kovu told Kion, "I think she was up before we were." He chuckled.

In a dark corner of the den Kion client just make out the bundle of fur that was his nephew. The cup was still sound asleep, curled up nose to tail in the absence of Kiara who had once again wrapped her paws protectively around the young cub. In the short time it took the sun to rise the procession would be coming soon; he could already hear the animals gathering outside.

Shortly thereafter, everyone was assembled at Pride Rock, Vitani and her guard were the last to arrive as they waited for Rafiki.

"They're all here." She reported to Kovu, "Zazu says Rafiki's on his way."

Then Rafiki appeared leaning on his walking stick. He greeted Kovu and Kiara who held out the cub to him. The gathered assembly watched the blessing.

"He's so cute!" Mfalme squealed before Rani hushed her.

The cub was dark, like his father but with eyes like his mother. Rafiki smeared something sticky on the cub's forehead and sprinkled a handful of dust, then he picked up the cub and walked towards the edge of Pride Rock, the royal family and their friends following behind. Then Rafiki held the cub high for all to see and a great deal of clamor rose from the crowd for animals. As Kiara and Kovu took in the scene with pride, Kion observed in his own way. The Night Pride had no such tradition at least not to the extent the Pride Lands did but it was a tradition that extended his family and he was proud of that. As the ceremony reached a conclusion Kion glanced at his own family while their roles were similar they each had their own special journeys in the Circle of Life.

Today they would spend the day with their family and start their trip home tomorrow. For now it was about connecting, getting to know his new nephew, and letting Kian and Mfalme explore. As the procession concluded he stretched, today was going to be a good day.


End file.
